Impression
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: Kesan pertama selalu jauh dari harapan. Mungkin aku membencinya karena hal itu. Fushimi Saruhiko adalah orang paling aneh, paling gila, paling sinting yang pernah kutemui. Tapi, tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau ia juga adalah orang yang paling memahamiku, lebih daripada aku memahami diriku sendiri. Hints of Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki


**IMPRESSION**

** SHINJU Ageha**

**K-Project Fanfiction **

Kesan pertama selalu jauh dari harapan. Mungkin aku membencinya karena hal itu. Fushimi Saruhiko adalah orang paling aneh, paling gila, paling sinting yang pernah kutemui. Tapi, tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau ia juga adalah orang yang paling memahamiku, lebih daripada aku memahami diriku sendiri.

**Warning :** Hints of Shounen-ai between **Fushimi Saruhiko** and **Yata Misaki**. Childhood AU. Mulut Yata yang nggak kenal kata sensor. OOC, mungkin, berkaitan dengan minimnya pengetahuan author soal fandom ini. Plot nggak jelas. Mood naik turun. Bagi yang alergi, silahkan jaga jarak sebelum anda tergoda untuk meninggalkan flame. Bagi yang masih di tempat, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati~

**Disclaimer :** GoRa Project x GoHands Production

**Listening to :** Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert

* * *

…

…

**Yata's POV**

Saruhiko adalah orang paling sinting yang pernah kutemui.

Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan pastinya dan bagaimana kita bertemu. Tanya saja si monyet sialan itu, kalau kalian mau tahu. Dia pasti ingat. Dia ingat semua tentang diriku. Dia tahu semua tentangku.

Semua. Iya_, semuanya_!

Dia tahu tanggal lahirku padahal aku yakin aku tidak pernah memberitahunya. Dia tahu apa golongan darahku padahal aku sendiri lupa. Dia bahkan tahu berapa tinggi badanku, berat badanku, ukuran lebar bahuku, ukuran pinggangku, nomor sepatuku, dan _body measures_ lainnya yang aku sendiri tidak pernah peduli!

Kuulangi lagi, Saruhiko adalah orang paling sinting yang pernah kukenal.

Padahal awalnya kukira dia anak baik-baik. Tipe anak alim berkacamata yang hobi menyendiri di di pojok ruangan sambil membaca buku dengan seriusnya. Tipe yang tidak banyak omong. Tipe yang malu-malu tiap kali berhadapan sama cewek cantik _("Haha. Kau serius pernah menganggapku begitu? Berharap punya teman senasib sepenanggungan, Misakii~?" "CEREWEEET!"). _Atau tipe yang paling enak jadi sasaran _bully_ kakak kelas.

…Persepsiku meleset jauh.

Sial. Aku merasa seperti pelanggan toko bodoh yang keliru membeli barang bajakan hanya karena tertipu _casing_. Kaget, senewen, dan rasanya rugi besar.

...

...

"Saru! Tanganku sakit! Lepaskan!" Aku memberi penekanan pada tiap kataku, berharap dengan itu dia akan menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi ia tidak berhenti. Jangankan berhenti, melambat pun tidak. Saruhiko mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar dan menyeretku cepat-cepat

Aku kembali mendesis saat kuku-kukunya menggores kulitku. "Kau dengar tidak, sih! Kubilang lepaskan!"

"…Tidak mau." Bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan, tapi setidaknya ada sedikit respon darinya. Dan dari nadanya barusan, aku tahu dia sedang kesal. Aku menggeram. Rasa bingung dan tidak suka karena diseret paksa membuatku jadi ikut-ikutan marah.

"Saru! Kau aneh! Kenapa kau marah, sih!" aku menjerit sambil menyentakkan tanganku. Cengkraman tangan Saruhiko terlepas dan ia berhenti melangkah. Ketika ia menoleh menatapku, aku berjengit. Aku tahu kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata biru gelap itu bukan kemarahan biasa.

Apa ini? Baru pertama kali ini kulihat Saruhiko semarah ini. Yah… dia memang sering terlihat kesal. Tiap kali aku menempel pada Kamamoto misalnya. Atau saat aku menunduk malu-malu waktu ada kakak-kakak cantik yang menggoda kalau aku manis. Saru selalu marah dan meminta mereka pergi. Tapi ia tidak pernah sampai semarah ini.

"Saru…?"

"…Aku nggak suka."

Jawaban Saruhiko membuatku mengangkat alis. "Apanya?"

"Cowok-cowok tadi bisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arah Misaki," jawab Saruhiko. "Kata mereka kakimu seksi."

"…Hah?"

Jawaban yang langsung membuat mataku melebar sebesar piring dan wajahku sedikit memerah. Me-memang sih… Totsuka-san bahkan pernah komentar kalau celana pendek yang sering kupakai ini agak… terlalu pendek. Nggak, aku nggak memakainya dengan alasan mau pamer kaki. Aku hanya merasa nyaman saja dengan pakaian ini, jadi ya…

"Pokoknya besok jangan dipakai lagi." Kata Saruhiko.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak terima. "Kau bukan ibuku. T-Terserah aku dong, mau pakai baju seperti apa." Walaupun mungkin aku memang harus memikirkan ulang soal panjang celana ini…

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kalau besok masih kau pakai, celanamu akan kurobek di tempat." Aku tahu ancaman Saruhiko tidak serius. Tapi kalau dia yang mengucapkannya, candaan selucu apa pun pasti jadi kaku dan seram.

"Cih. Kau nggak akan berani."

Kesalahanku adalah mengabaikan ancamannya. Karena esok harinya, aku masih datang ke markas Homra dengan celana yang sama. Aku bisa melihat Saruhiko menatapku dengan pandangan tidak senang, tapi tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar merobek celanaku detik itu juga seperti ancamannya. Untuk sesaat aku merasa menang dari gertak sambalnya…

…Atau setidaknya begitulah yang kupikir.

"SARU! KAU INI GILA ATAU APA! KAU KEMANAKAN SEMUA CELANAKUU!"

Karena malam harinya saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku benar-benar tidak menemukan satu pun celana pendek di lemari pakaianku. Entah kapan dan bagaimana si monyet sialan itu bisa masuk ke rumahku.

...

...

Kadang aku berpikir kalau Saru menyeramkan. Bukan berarti aku takut padanya. Tapi siapa yang tidak merinding kalau kau tahu salah satu 'teman dekatmu' ternyata adalah _stalker _sejatimu, yang selalu mengikutimu kemana pun, selalu ingin melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, dan selalu ingin punya barang yang kembaran dengan barangmu.

…Jangan menatapku seperti itu, tolong. Bukan kemauanku kalau aku dan Saru memang punya beberapa barang kembaran. Kenapa aku menyimpannya? Tentu saja karena justru sayang kalau tidak kupakai apalagi kalau kubuang!

Aku tidak akan bilang kalau Saruhiko itu tukang ikut-ikutan. Dia bukan penjiplak yang sampai mengubah dirinya jadi orang lain hanya karena ingin jadi sama denganku. Waktu aku belajar main _skateboard_, Saruhiko tidak ikut-ikutan dengan alasan menurutnya _skateboard_ tidak aman kalau dipakai di jalanan Kota Shizume yang selalu ramai. Saruhiko tidak pernah meniru kata-kataku yang selalu diramaikan oleh penghuni kebun binatang. Ia juga tetap lebih suka warna biru dan tidak memaksakan diri untuk menyukai warna merah sepertiku.

Oke. Kembali ke masalah barang kembaran.

Yang kusebut barang kembaran itu juga bukan hal-hal yang istimewa. Nggak pernah ada cerita aku dan Saruhiko pakai cincin kembaran seperti orang tunangan. Nggak, nggak, amit-amit, itu nggak akan pernah terjadi. Barang kembaran yang kami punya paling hanya seperti gantungan kunci yang persis bentuknya (itu pun beda warna, punyaku merah dan dia biru), sampul buku catatan yang sama, atau tali sepatu yang sama. _Talinya_ lho ya. Bukan sepatunya!

Lihat, kan? Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Barang kembaran paling istimewa yang kami punya mungkin hanya sepasang kaos. Ukurannya sudah pasti berbeda. Tapi warna dan gambar di atasnya sama persis.

Bukan! Itu bukan _couple shirt_! Ini murni kebetulan!

Yah… aku nggak akan bilang kalau aku suka memakai baju yang kembaran dengan Saru. Tapi aku tetap merawat kaos itu baik-baik. Baju itu kubeli dengan uangku sendiri, tentu saja aku merawatnya.

Tapi, si monyet itu lagi-lagi…

...

...

"Ap– SARU ! KAU APA-APAAN!"

Hari itu Saruhiko main ke rumahku. Aku meninggalkannya di kamarku lalu pergi keluar untuk mengambil minuman, dan coba tebak apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat aku kembali?

Saruhiko sedang merobek kaos itu. Kaos yang kebetulan kembaran dengan miliknya itu. Aku bahkan sudah tidak mengenali bentuknya lagi kalau bukan karena warnanya. Aku pun mungkin tidak akan semarah ini kalau saja aku tidak melihat lemari pakaianku yang luar biasa berantakan. Si monyet brengsek ini mengacak-acak kamarku hanya untuk merusak satu barang milikku? Anak jalanan pun tidak akan kurang ajar sampai seperti itu!

"Kembalikan itu! Kau sadar tidak sih, apa yang kau lakukan! Monyet sialan!" bentakku sambil menerjangnya, berusaha mengambil robekan-robekan kain itu dari tangannya. Sekilas kulihat kuku-kuku tangannya berdarah. Tentu saja, bahan kaos itu cukup tebal dan lentur, tidak mudah merobeknya hanya dengan tangan. Kenapa dia harus sampai begini ngototnya?

"…Aku juga sudah membakar kaos punyaku." Kata Saruhiko. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa bersalah di wajahnya.

"Yah, aku nggak peduli apa yang membuatmu berbuat segila itu!" balasku.

"Aku melihat ada anak perempuan yang memakai baju yang sama persis dengan ini."

_Apa? Jadi itu alasannya? _

Sepertinya aku sudah mencapai batas kesabaranku. Sambil berteriak frustasi, aku memukul kuat-kuat kepala Saruhiko sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. "Kau gila! Sinting! Tidak punya otak!" makiku keras-keras. "Baju seperti itu banyak di pasaran! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau cuma kita berdua yang punya!? Dan kau bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat bersalah, dasar kacamata bodoh! Monyet bodoh!"

Saruhiko hanya mengerang kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya. Tanpa mempedulikan hal itu, aku langsung meraih kerah baju Saru dan menyeretnya, lalu melemparnya keluar dari kamarku. "Pulang sana, pulang! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi! Sialan!"

Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah tatapan kosong dari mata biru Saruhiko, sebelum aku menutup pintu dan merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali. Baru kali ini aku semarah ini setelah sekian lama.

Di luar, aku mendengar Saruhiko mengucapkan 'sampai besok' sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauh.

...

...

…Aaah. Aku teringat banyak kejadian yang tidak ingin kuingat.

Butuh waktu lama setelah kejadian itu untukku bisa bicara normal lagi dengannya. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kusanagi-san dan Totsuka-san. Kami berdua membuat suasana di markas Homra jadi tidak nyaman.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku makin sadar kalau pandangan Saruhiko terhadap orang-orang di dekatku sangat berlebihan. Terlalu berlebihan dalam segi yang negatif. Bayangkan saja, ia sampai merobek bajuku dan membakar bajunya sendiri hanya karena kebetulan melihat anak perempuan sekilas dari kejauhan memakai baju yang sama. Ini gila. Kupikir, Saruhiko masih kalem-kalem saja kalau di markas Homra sekalipun aku dekat dengan banyak orang di sana, karena Saru tahu ia tidak akan bisa lolos kalau saja ia membuat kesal Kusanagi-san, apalagi Mikoto-san.

Tetap saja, sejak kejadian itu aku mencoba untuk menjaga kontak dekat dengan orang-orang di sekelilingku, terutama jika di depan Saru. Tentu saja aku tidak mau ada adegan bunuh-bunuhan karena alasan konyol Saruhiko, kan?

Tapi, hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa bertahan selamanya.

Dan kalau kau pikir merobek baju itu adalah hal tergila yang bisa dilakukan seorang Fushimi Saruhiko, maka kau salah besar.

...

...

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN KATAKU! JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK DENGAR KAU, SARU!"

Aku meronta, tapi percuma. Tangan kiri Saruhiko menjambak rambutku. Mata birunya menatapku dengan tajam, nyaris seperti mata predator kelaparan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku panik setengah mati.

Aku lebih takut pada tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah gunting. Kalau saja bukan karena gunting itu yang terarah tepat ke kepalaku, aku pasti sudah berontak lebih keras dari ini. Siapa yang mau ambil risiko kepala tertusuk gunting?

"K-kau mau apa! Lepaskan! Kau benar-benar sudah gila, ya!" Itu bukan berita baru. Sudah lama aku tahu kalau Saru memang sedikit… gila. Tapi tidak pernah ada kegilaan yang sampai seperti ini. Yang membuatnya terlihat seperti psikopat.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Misaki." Suara Saruhiko tetap tenang seperti biasanya, seolah-olah ia hanya sedang membicarakan cuaca cerah hari ini.

Aku berjengit ngeri saat sisi tajam itu semakin dekat ke kepalaku. Detik berikutnya, kulihat helai rambut coklat kemerahan berjatuhan di depan mataku.

**Saru. Menggunting. Rambutku.**

Nah kan? Sekarang, siapa yang masih bisa berpendapat kalau anak berkacamata yang hobi membaca itu semuanya alim?

"Cuma di bagian depan saja kok, Misaki." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan lebih sadis daripada senyum milik Kusanagi-san yang marah karena semua meja barnya dijungkirbalikkan. "Kecuali kalau Mikoto-san tadi juga menciummu di tempat lain…"

…Jadi kalau seandainya Mikoto-san juga mencium tanganku, kau juga mau memotong tanganku, begitu?

"KAU GILA!" teriakku sambil mendorongnya menjauh. Saruhiko mengerang kesakitan saat punggungnya membentur tembok dengan keras. Aku tidak peduli. Aku segera meraih jaketku dan menyampirkan tudungnya di atas kepala. Tanpa menoleh lagi, aku segera berlari keluar dari sana.

Esoknya, Totsuka-san terheran-heran kenapa rambutku tampak berantakan sekali. Aku hanya bisa tertawa, mengatakan kalau aku melakukan kesalahan saat aku mencoba mengguntingnya sendiri. Sementara di sudut ruangan yang lain, aku bisa merasakan Saru menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

...

...

Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kan, kalau aku kesal karena merasa seperti orang yang baru saja tertipu oleh _casing_?

Padahal kami sudah saling kenal sejak kecil. Tapi semakin lama kami bersama, rasanya aku malah semakin membencinya. Aku tahu banyak hal yang tidak cocok antara aku dan Saruhiko. Kami selalu berbeda pendapat. Pandangan kami tidak pernah sejalan. Aku paham betul akan hal itu. Tapi, kupikir harusnya itu bukan masalah. Lihat saja Mikoto-san dan Totsuka-san, mereka juga sangat berbeda satu sama lain. Tapi hubungan keduanya baik-baik saja.

Mungkin, sebenarnya bukan itu inti masalahnya. Bukan masalah perbedaan atau bukan.

Aku dan Saruhiko memang tidak pernah bisa saling memahami.

_Memahami_. Itu dia kata kuncinya.

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa berharap Saruhiko yang akan memahamiku. Jika saja aku bisa lebih memahami dirinya, mungkin aku tidak perlu meledak marah tiap kali melihat tingkahnya yang di luar akal. Atau setidaknya, jika saja aku mau _berusaha _untuk memahaminya.

...

_Aku menemukan Saruhiko berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kardus besar yang tampak masih baru. Aku merenggut melihatnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa melangkah keluar rumah dengan nyaman karena ia membuang semua celana pendekku yang sialnya adalah semua celana yang bisa kupakai untuk pergi keluar rumah._

_ "Kau mau apa?" tanyaku dingin._

_ Ekspresi Saru tetap kaku seperti biasanya. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa melihat setitik perhatian di matanya._

_ "Sudah kupastikan ukurannya pas buatmu." Katanya sambil menyodorkan kardus itu padaku._

_ Sambil tetap menatapnya sinis, aku merebut kardus itu dari tangannya. Kubuka segelnya dan kulihat isinya. Aku terbelalak saat melihat beberapa potong celana selutut dengan model yang lebih longgar di dalam kardus itu, terlipat rapi, dan dari baunya, aku tahu celana ini baru saja keluar dari mall. Selain celana-celana itu, aku juga menemukan sebuah sweater merah dan beberapa atasan longgar berwarna putih._

_ "Ini…" Astaga. Aku tahu baju-baju ini pasti tidak murah harganya. Aku menatap Saru dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sementara ia hanya balas menatapku dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. _

_ "Aku nggak mau melihat Misaki dengan baju ketat dan celana pendek itu. Aku tidak suka melihat pandangan orang-orang di sekitarmu." Jawab Saruhiko. Yang tidak kuduga adalah ia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. "Harusnya kau peka sedikit, dong. Bodoh."_

_ Aku tidak tahu lagi apakah aku harus menjitaknya karena baru saja menyebutku bodoh, atau harus terenyuh karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba jadi manis itu._

_ Mungkin dua-duanya._

_ "…Makasih, 'nyet." Kataku sambil tertawa dan meninju bahunya._

_...  
_

Memahami Saru bukan hal yang mudah. Dia selalu punya cara yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh siapa pun untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya. Orang selalu salah paham jika melihat tingkahnya, bahkan aku yang sudah lama mengenalnya pun sering tidak mengerti apa maksud dan tujuannya.

Tapi, kalau aku mau berusaha memahaminya,

...

_"Nih. Ganti rugi."_

_ Saruhiko tiba-tiba saja melemparkan sebuah ikat pinggang ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya dengan sedikit terkejut._

_ "…Ganti rugi apa?" tanyaku. Tapi Saruhiko sudah lebih dulu berpaling dan berjalan menjauh lalu duduk di depan konter bar dan mengobrol bersama Kusanagi-san, berlagak seolah ia tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali. Aku hanya mengerutkan alis sambil mengamati ikat pinggang di tanganku._

_ Ikat pinggang biasa warna hitam, dengan sedikit pemanis garis warna putih. Aku mengerjap memandangnya. Kombinasi warna ini mirip dengan kaos lamaku yang dulu dirobek olehnya. Heh. Jadi, diam-diam dia menyesal juga?_

_ Aku baru saja mengangkat kepalaku untuk memanggil Saru, ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, tapi sesuatu yang melilit di pinggang Saruhiko lebih dulu menyita perhatianku. Tidak begitu kelihatan karena terhalang oleh jaket hitamnya… Tapi aku berani sumpah kalau ikat pinggang yang sedang dipakainya saat itu sama persis seperti yang ia baru saja berikan padaku._

_...  
_

Aku tahu.

Aku tahu Saruhiko tidak pernah memiliki maksud yang buruk. Setidaknya, aku tahu dia tidak pernah bermaksud buruk padaku. Walau tindakannya selalu membuatku kesal, bahkan menyakitiku, aku tahu…

...

_Begitu memasuki markas Homra, Saruhiko tiba-tiba langsung meraih lenganku dan memaksaku untuk duduk di sofa. Aku tidak banyak melawan saat itu, mengingat aku masih tidak ingin bicara dengannya setelah ia menggunting rambutku dengan paksa. Setelah ia mendudukkanku di sofa, Saru beranjak dan ikut duduk di belakangku. _

_ "Hei, kalian… Aku tidak mau lihat kalian berantem lagi di depanku, ya…" Kusanagi-san menegur dari sudut ruangan. Aku sempat menoleh untuk membalas ucapannya, tapi gerakan Saruhiko di belakangku segera menghentikan kata-kataku._

_ Aku bisa merasakan tangan Saruhiko menyentuh helaian rambut di atas kepalaku. Saat aku menoleh karena terkejut, aku melihat sebuah gunting dan sisir di tangannya._

_ Aku hampir saja mendorongnya menjauh, masih parno akan kejadian kemarin. _

_ "Nggak apa-apa, Misaki. Jangan banyak bergerak." Saruhiko menangkap tanganku sebelum aku sempat bereaksi. Nada suaranya terdengar menenangkan. Ketika aku memandang ke dalam iris biru gelapnya, entah kenapa aku merasa ia tidak akan berbuat kasar seperti kemarin._

_ Aku kembali membelakanginya saat Saru memutar bahuku. Tangan Saru kembali menyentuh rambutku, dan aku tahu ia mulai mengguntingnya lagi sedikit. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku menjadi kaku tiap kali aku mendengar kedua bilah gunting itu saling beradu. Sesekali, ia menggunakan sisirnya untuk merapikan potongan rambutku. _

_ Suasana bar mendadak menjadi luar biasa sunyi, seolah-olah semua berhenti dari aktivitas masing-masing untuk mengamati kami. Aku malu setengah mati, tapi Saruhiko sama sekali tidak peduli._

_ "Wah, Fushimi-kun. Aku tidak tahu kau punya bakat jadi penata rambut." Suara Totsuka-san adalah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan._

_ Tak lama setelah itu, Saruhiko kembali memutar bahuku hingga aku berhadapan dengannya. Kulihat dia tersenyum kecil, membuatku menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari kontak mata. Saat itulah, Saruhiko tiba-tiba menyelipkan sesuatu di atas kepalaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, hanya untuk melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri di cermin yang sedang dipegang Saru tepat di depan wajahku. Wajahku sendiri yang jelas sangat kukenali. Hanya satu hal yang terlihat asing di sana. Yaitu sebuah beanie hitam yang menutupi bagian atas kepalaku._

_ "Tanpa itu, sebenarnya Misaki juga sudah manis, kok." Kata Saruhiko sambil tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan. "Tapi kurasa kau nggak akan pede dengan potongan rambut yang terlalu pendek, jadi pakai saja itu sampai rambutmu tumbuh lagi."_

_ Aku memutuskan kalau rentetan kata-katanya barusan bisa dirangkum menjadi satu kata: Maaf._

_ Jika saja seisi bar saat itu sedang tidak memandangi kami, aku pasti sudah melompat dan memeluknya sampai kami berdua kehabisan napas._

_...  
_

Kesan pertamaku pada Saruhiko memang jauh dari harapan. Mungkin aku membencinya karena hal itu. Aku merasa kaget, senewen, dan rasanya rugi besar. Fushimi Saruhiko adalah orang paling aneh, paling gila, paling sinting yang pernah kutemui.

Tapi, tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau ia juga adalah orang yang paling memahamiku. Walau aku tidak pernah bisa memahaminya. Walau aku tidak pernah bisa mengikuti ataupun menerima jalan pikirannya.

Aku tahu tidak ada seorang pun yang lebih memahamiku daripada dia. Bahkan lebih daripada aku memahami diriku sendiri.

**End of Yata's POV**

* * *

Kusanagi dan Totsuka saling bertukar pandang. Yang satu memasang wajah _gila-jadi-aku-mendengarkan-dia-ngoceh-panjang-lebar-hanya-untuk-cerita-ini_ sebelum ia berlalu dan kembali mengurusi gelas-gelas di atas meja konter barnya, sementara yang satunya hanya tersenyum dengan makna _ya-sudahlah-apa-boleh-buat_ sebelum kembali memandangi rekan kecil mereka yang kini tepar di atas meja.

"Jadi… Yata," kata Totsuka. "Apa menurutmu, Fushimi-kun meninggalkan Homra juga punya maksud tersendiri?"

Siapa sangka seteguk alkohol ternyata bisa membuat bocah tsundere ini membeberkan semua tentang mantan rekan mereka yang kini sudah hengkang ke SCEPTER 4 itu. Mungkin lain kali, Totsuka akan menimbang-nimbang apa perlu ia diam-diam mengganti jus jeruk kesukaan Yata dengan _tequila_. Agak jahat memang… Tapi jarang-jarang kan, dia bisa mendengar anak ini nyerocos panjang lebar dengan jujurnya seperti barusan?

"…Haah? Maksudmu apa, Totsuka-saan?" Tampaknya Yata juga sudah capek untuk bicara lagi. Suaranya yang biasanya galak dan tegas kini terdengar manja dan malas. Kadar toleransi alkohol anak ini jauh di bawah nol rupanya. Tampaknya Totsuka tetap tidak akan mengizinkannya menyentuh kaleng bir sekalipun Yata sudah 20 tahun nanti.

"Apa menurutmu, Fushimi-kun pergi juga demi kamu?" kata Totsuka sambil tersenyum.

Yata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Totsuka dengan mata coklatnya yang sayu dan berair. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan hidungnya tampak sedikit bengkak. Totsuka sedikit kasihan melihatnya. Ia tahu Yata sedang mabuk berat, tapi wajah Yata sekarang seperti baru saja menangis. Seolah air matanya meleleh ketika ia mengingat kembali banyak kenangan antara dirinya dan Fushimi.

"…Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yata pelan.

"Setidaknya," Totsuka melanjutkan. "Apa kau berharap seperti itu?"

Sunyi menjadi jawaban.

Namun saat Totsuka mendengar Yata mengerang pelan sambil kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya, ia tahu harusnya ia sudah bisa menduga jawabannya tanpa harus banyak tanya.

"Yata benar-benar sayang sama Fushimi, ya…"

…

…

"_Tentu saja…"_

…

…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :** Lame ending. Udah ngegantung, nggak jelas pula.

Aaah, dua makhluk ini nggak ada matinya. Saya benar-benar menunggu-nunggu kisah masa lalu mereka, terserah mau di anime atau manganya… w Sekali lagi, mohon maaf kalau banyak hal yang nggak bisa diterima nalar, selain karena fic ini ngebut bikinnya, seperti yang saya bilang, saya masih rasa buta sama fandom ini.

Soal bajunya Yata… Udah pada tahu kan baju yang dulu dipakai Yata waktu dia masih bareng sama Fushimi di Homra? Hehe. Yaah, menurut saya kok dia berani banget pakai celana sependek itu (dan kakinya Yata emang seksi #disenyum(sadis)in Fushimi) . Dan mereka juga pakai ikat pinggang kembaran, lho \(0v0)/ Nggak tahu sih warna sebenarnya apa, ada yang bilang hitam-putih, ada yang bilang putih-merah-biru. Karena putih-merah-biru terkesan 4L y (ngek), jadi hitam-putih saja #PLAK

Saya juga nggak terlalu membahas masalah Fushimi mengkhianati Homra. Udah pada tahu lah, jadi nggak usah terlalu dibahas. Mereka ini butuh lebih banyak cinta~ #ditampar baseball bat. Kenapa saya bilang ini Childhood AU, karena saya nggak tahu apa benar mereka teman dari kecil atau bukan. Memang sih, mereka bareng-barang pas gabung ke Homra. XDD

Aah, sudahlah. Yang pasti, silahkan kirimkan laporan anda lewat boks review seandainya ada yang kurang berkenan, ada typo, ada request (ngek) dan sebagainya! XDD

Salam damai,

SHINJU


End file.
